I'm With The Heart Of Scotland (REVISED)
by EddwardPalmerKDJUM
Summary: (NEW REDONE VERSION) When new student, Eddward Palmer, transfers to Peach Creek High School, Kevin Deangle's life changes completely. As Eddward becomes involved with Kevin's personal life, hilarious mishaps and tangled romances ensue. The question is though, has Eddward changed Kevin's life for the better, or for the worst? Rev!Edd Reverse Edd x Kevin Kevedd KEVEDD
1. Prologue

_She was a beauty._

_She was flawless._

_She was my love._

_I have never known a person as gorgeous as her. Pale, shimmery skin, luscious brown hair, eyes as green as emeralds... Why she was so breathtaking, I'll never know, and why I deserved her will always be a mystery. Without her, I didn't think I could live this life. There wouldn't be any life. She was life. _

_I had known her ever since I was a child, an infant in fact. We clicked. Fate had brought us together, and not a force on earth could tear us apart. We played together in the nursery while our parents worked, building houses out of blocks and glueing macaroni to paper to make faces. We grew and entered the same school together. We always caused trouble for our teachers, including our headmaster. We were tricksters, leaving pins on seats and always hiding things from the teacher. When we entered the upper levels of school, it was even more fun. Becoming teenagers was quite the adventure. I kissed guys, she kissed girls, and then we would compare over eggs and hash browns at our favorite diner. We explored our styles together, in music, in clothing, in hobbies... in drugs. No, we never were serious druggies, but we liked to experience. _

_As she matured, she changed. Everyday I swear she was more beautiful than the last. My heart beat a little faster than it usually did. Her smile was priceless. _

_Entering as 4th years in school was a big deal. We had real uniforms, not just the green jumpsuits we were used to wearing in our younger years. My uniform was a black suit with cream white trim on the collar and sleeve cuffs and a forest green tie. Her uniform was a Gothic styled black dress with the same trim and tie. Although it wasn't required, she wore her hair in a bun with black tights and black high heeled boots. She looked very fresh. I remember teasing her about it. _

_While I majored in music studies and chemistry sciences, she majored in art history. She was so smart and involved with the school. Being on the student council with her was a true joy. I helped her with her mathematics while she helped me with English. I hate English. What a horrid language. _

_After school we would spend endless hours in the forests and valleys surrounding our small town. Climbing cliffs, swimming in the rivers, running through the fields... laughter filled the air whenever she was around. _

_I don't exactly remember when we kissed for the first time, but I know I'll never, ever forget it. Her lips were like cotton. Her mouth felt so cool and firm against mine. Her body melted into me. It was the best feeling in the world. _

_I don't think I'll ever be able to fully describe what she meant to me, still means to me. So perfect, so beautiful, a jewel. She was an angel. With wings as sparkly as silver and as smooth as silk, she lifted my heart. We flew over wheat colored fields and peach colored skies. We flew into the ebony night sky. I can almost remember the feeling of touching the stars. With her, I could go anywhere. I could do anything. She was mine. I was hers. There was nothing better._

_But now..._

_Now it's different._

_I sit here in this cold and dank basement with my knees pulled to my chest. _

_My shoulders shake as I silently choke my sobs._

_I can taste my warm tears._

_My head hurts from all this crying. All this dying inside._

_It's dark. It's always dark here._

_Why'd she have to leave me?_

_Cen fath go raibh a bhfuil tu a bas, Alexis?_


	2. Unexpected

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

"Ughhhh!" Kevin awoke with a start, groaning and arching his back. His clock was the most annoying thing to him in the world. As the clock continued to screech, Kevin rolled over and slammed his fist on the button. The beeping ceased. "Jesus..." Kevin muttered under his breath.

Kevin sat up, his feet thumping against the carpet. He tilted his head back and ran his fingers through his messy, sunset orange hair. "Owwwww," he whined when he accidentally poked his ear. He looked over at his clock to read the time. _5:30 AM. _"I swear to God," he grumbled, "I get up too early."

The hallway was dark. Kevin wandered through it with his hands on the walls- he saw terribly in the dark- to reach the bathroom at the end of it. He opened the door and gasped when he saw a cat inside, tearing up toilet paper. "Ugh, Noodles!" Kevin grabbed the cat and tossed him out the room. "Jeez," Kevin growled as he shut the door, "Mom's gonna be all like, 'Why didn't you get the cat out before you went to bed!?' God, Noodles..."

Mornings usually happened like this everyday.

Kevin's shoulders drooped as he searched through his closet for an outfit. "Hmmm... Well, I am NEVER wearing this pink shirt again... um, this green one is too gay looking, I hate friggin' big brown sweaters- Jesus, Mom, why do you still buy clothes for me- uhhh, Emmett's jacket, Jacob's pollo..." Jacob Rankson and Emmett Nickles. Kevin's two best friends since the 4th grade. Kevin always "borrowed" their clothes and then somehow still had them 7 months later. Kevin snickered to himself, "Heh, heh, I'm the best thief ever..."

He yanked out a bright orange shirt with a V-neck, his green trimmed Letterman, his favorite blue jeans, his favorite belt, green converse, and his signature red snapback hat. With his clothes on and his hair combed, he slid his hat over his head, adjusting a few strands of his bangs through the hat's hole in the front. He smiled and tapped the black brim. "Haha, love you, hat."

Sauntering down the stairs, Kevin tripped over a shirt, and book, and what seemed to be his little brother's headphones. "Shit! Fuck! God dammit!" he shouted as he tripped over each item. He stubbed his toe on the last step. "Owwwiee..." he whined as he jumped up and down on one foot while holding the other. "Jesus Christ... freaking steps are out to get me..." he mumbled.

Kevin opened the fridge as he made his way into the kitchen. "Uggghhhh, where's the fooooood?" he moaned groggily. He shut the fridge and sleepily wandered over to the counters and shelves. He found his favorite cereal. He went back to the fridge, got the milk, and poured himself a bowl. He munched it slowly as he looked around the room. He looked at the clock on the microwave. _5:51. _"Jeez..." he sighed. He took off his hat and threw in on the couch as he made his way into the living room.

Kevin plopped down on the sofa, his legs spreading out on the floor. "Alright," he grumbled, searching for the remote, "let's watch some _The Cleveland Show _or somethin'..." Kevin's cat came thumping down the stairway, meowing. "Gah, Noodles, I'll get your soft food in a sec, k?" Noodles cooed in agreement and went down to her litter box.

Kevin searched all through Netflix. "Ehh, nothing looks good, God dammit..." Minutes passed without any success, and Kevin threw the remote down. "Ughhh..." Kevin leaned his head back with his mouth slightly open. He shoved his hands in his Letterman pockets and opened his eyes when he felt something cool and hard.

"Oh yeeeaahhhh, my phone!" Kevin pulled it out and swiped the lock screen. 'Maybe I should text Jake and Emmett and see when they're coming.' Kevin's car only had a few more days left in the shop, since the breaks stopped working, and until then, Kevin was either walking or getting a ride from friends. Which sounded more fun?

Kevin started texting Jacob. 'Hey bitch, when are you comin to get me?'

Kevin crossed his arms in his lap, waiting for a reply. A couple seconds later, he got one. 'Dude dont worry about it k?'

Kevin scoffed. 'Ummmm, it's my JOB to worry about your lazy ass gettin to school.'

'Kev shut up XD'

'Be over soon, alright? I wanna get a hot chocolate at Speed's.'

After finishing up his last text, Kevin decided to go up to his mom's room to find his new school supplies for the year. He quietly opened the door, trying to be his quietest self and not wake up his mother. He stealthily made his way over to his mom's dresser and knelt down. The bottom cupboard was where she kept all her new notebooks, folders, and erasers. Kevin silently opened the cupboard, peered inside, and grabbed all the green notebooks and some assorted colored folders. He held a notebook in his mouth and stuffed the rest in his Letterman and buttoned it up. He rapidly crawled on all fours across the carpeted floor and out of the room without making a peep. Sometimes, Kevin was childish when it came to snatching things.

Grabbing his backpack he bought from Ambercrombie &amp; Fitch, as well as his new black three-ringed binder, Kevin made his way down to the dining room. He sat all his notebooks and folders down on the table with a _klunk, _and then grabbed a Sharpie from the hutch drawer in the corner of the room. He sat down, fumbling for his school class schedule in his backpack, and began to label his notebooks and folders for his class periods. After he did that, he neatly organized them in his binder, closed the binder, and shoved it in his backpack. He snatched some pencils form the hutch and put them in his bag as well.

"I swear to God," he mused aloud, "I'm the neatest out of all my friends. At least when it comes to school stuff..."

Kevin went into the kitchen to do the dishes. 'Eh... might as well rid mom the trouble of doing them herself.' After putting the last dish in the drainer, Kevin re tied his shoes to make sure they were tight, then sat down on the ground in front of his front door to wait for the sound of Jacob's pick up truck outside. Kevin started to get restless, tapping his foot and chewing his lip. "Come on, it's almost 6:20, dammit..."

Finally, Kevin heard the familiar rumble of Jacob's engine roaring down the street. The engine quieted a little when it stopped in front of his house. One long beep, four short beeps. That was Kevin's signal.

Kevin strode out of his house, locking the door behind him, and made his way to the passenger seat of the truck. "What's up, bitches?" Kevin asked with a smile as he climbed in the truck.

"Nothin' much, how bout you?" Jacob replied as he started the engine back up and drove down the street.

Emmett chimed in from the backseat. "Well, actually, today we did hit a squirrel." Emmett had been in the U.S. for 9 years, yet still had his British accent.

"Oh, my God, seriously?"

"Yup!" Jacob said with a rusty laugh. "Not the first time I hit an animal though, I'll tell you that..." Jacob was a typical hunter/mechanic guy. He wasn't a redneck, just its cousin. Jacob rolled down his window to let the warm air blow through his thick green hair. "Remember that buck I hit last summer when we drove down to Florida?"

"Oh, my God, yes! That was fucking terrible!" Kevin said.

"Bloody Hell, it was," Emmett agreed.

The three boys talked about random things as they made their way to the local convenience store, Speed's. This shop was the main spot for high schoolers to get a bite or a sip to eat or drink on their way to school. Jacob parked in his usual spot in front of the door, his breaks sqeaking.

"Oh, God you're truck's gonna end up like my car," Kevin said with a concerned expression.

Emmett got his hazelnut coffee, Jacob got his ham and cheese sandwich with a soda, and Kevin got his hot chocolate. After paying for their items (and Jacob's _Sports__ Illustrated _magazine), the three teens drove themselves to school. Jacob dropped off Kevin and Emmett at the back entrance.

"You guys wait for me in the cafeteria, k?"

"K," the boys answered as Jacob pulled away to park.

Peach Creek High School. The perfect suburban school perfect for a beautiful suburban neighborhood. Its peach colored exterior beamed in the bright sunlight as its windows crunched into the walls and sparkled. The school was very big for a high school and shaped like a cross from an aerial view. The grounds of the school were well kept with brick walkways in the front and back entrance, as well as trees and benches placed all around the property. In a way, it was like a small university.

The trio of boys shuffled inside to find their friends. The cafeteria was packed with people, and the never ending chatter was an anthem for the oncoming school year. After a few minutes of mingling, the first bell rang, signaling the students to get ready for their first periods. Like moths drawn to light, the sea of students were drawn up and down the stairs to their lockers. Freshman wandered with frightened expressions on their faces through the hallways, sophomores looked around seriously as they reacquainted themselves with the building, juniors happily pranced to their assigned hallways, and seniors hustled loudly through the campus. Kevin sipped his hot chocolate as he made his way to his locker, the same one as last year's, in the English wing. He hummed gleefully while figuring the combination with ease, swinging the door open with a hearty ta-da!

"Ow!" someone growled when the locker door smashed him in the face.

"Oops! Sorry, Rolf!" Kevin apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine, Kevin-boy." Rolf was cool with that blue ponytail of his.

Kevin had pretty much memorized his schedule the previous week, but he glanced at it a few times to make sure he had the correct room number. Calculus. Great. Kevin rolled his eyes when he saw the teacher's name. Mr. John Grant. Kevin loved and hated that guy.

"Hey, Kevin!"

"Sup, Kevin?"

"Hey, Kev, how's it goin'?"

Kevin loved being popular. Although he considered himself a normal guy, he couldn't deny that he loved the attention, especially from the girls. Kevin walked with a light step down the Math wing to his classroom. Most of the freshman's lockers were here, and the stares from the little tykes were absolutely adorable. Kevin couldn't help but snicker. He made his way into his Calculus class, gasping dramatically when he saw Mr. Grant.

"Oh, man!" Kevin screamed putting his hands on his head.

"Is that who I think it is!?" the teacher replied just as emotionally. Mr. Grant got up and went to pat Kevin on the back. "Deangle! Is this really the guy who passed my Algebra class his freshman year with a D? No way!"

"Yes it is, Grant!" Kevin laughed. After some more words exchanged, Kevin took his seat. Smiling, the redhead looked around the room. 'Stacy's in my class, Matt, Ethan, Emily... that nerdy girl, Nazz... Jacob!' Kevin waved at his friend and chuckled when Jacob waved back.

Ah, yes, it was going to be a good year. No problems, no worries, nothing unexpected. Everything was going to go smoothly and perfectly. Kevin would graduate with Honors, go to college, and be the star he wanted to be in his dreams. Everything was going as planned.

But then he came.


	3. Every Hour

Nobody noticed him at first. It was about 2 minutes before the last morning bell rang, and the hallway had become completely silent. The only sound that could be heard was the faint chatter of classrooms that were down the hallways. Not even the buzzing of the lights could be heard.

He stood at the front of the Math wing with his back turned to the stairs that led up to the classroom hallways. The fluorescent lights illuminated the dim hallway, creating a blurry reflection of him in the white tile floor. _Tmp. _He took a cautious step forward. This was new territory for him. _Tmp tmp tmp. _A few more steps were taken. Eventually, he started to make his way slowly down the abandoned hallway, his leather boots echoing in the empty space each time he took a step. His black reflection snaked along the lockers as he walked, like the slim shadow of a predator stalking its prey in the bushes. He stood in front of his classroom door now. He could hear the sounds of the students talking. Placing his notebooks gently on the floor, he slid his hood over his head. He had no deisre to reveal himself whatsoever. He'd rather have been invisible.

Notebooks in his arm, he sighed through his nose. Fear trickled down his viens as would rain down a drain pipe. What was this place? Why was here? Why was he alive for that matter?

He rapped his knuckles against the door softly, hoping no one would hear him and he could turn around and leave the school, leave the town, leave the country, leave the continent... leave the world. But sadly, someone had heard him, and the smooth wooden door was opened.

He slithered in, trying desperately not to draw attention to himself. His efforts failed however as almost all the students stared at him. He looked unnatural, out of place, non human. He timidly dropped his notebooks on a desk next to a teen wearing a red snapback hat. The boy looked at him strangely.

He took his seat in the cold, hard, uncomfortable chair and pressed his thighs together. He plucked his hood a little so it draped over his eyes. Didn't need anyone seeing those hideous, pale things.

Opening one of his notebooks, he decided to sketch to pass the time. The pencil was almost like a brush painting strokes over a fresh canvas and, for a moment, he was lost in his own, crumbling little world.

Suddenly, the teacher strode into the classroom, papers overflowing in his hands.

"Alright, kids, these are your..." The short man stopped at his desk, slowly putting down the papers. Now, with the teacher noticing the unfamiliar person in his midst, the whole class focused their attention on him. The room was quiet. Deathly quiet. He did not like it.

"And who are you, my boy?"

He did not want to answer. He wanted to curl up on the floor and melt into a black tar, never to be seen again. He knew it could not happen though, so instead he dropped his pencil, stood up, pulled out a slip of white paper from his back pocket, and stood with it in his hands, unsure of what to do.

"Is that for me?" Mr. Grant asked, trying to understand why the boy in front of him was acting so shy.

Kevin looked at the stranger. A weird feeling boiled in his veins. He suddenly had a major interest in this guy. Just who was he?

The teen clad in black walked over to Mr. Grant and hesitantly pulled his hood off of his head. He handed him the slip of paper.

"Eddward Palmer."

Kevin was in shock. He had never seen anyone so... hypnotizing. This Eddward had a flawless, pale face, elegantly sharp; his cheeks were highlighted and his chin was slightly prominant. His nose was thin and almost resembled a doll's. His lips were China doll-like, full and pale with a moist look like lips that had just been coated with chapstick. He had a very edged jaw that was connected to a beautiful neck, strong and sturdy. His eyes... his eyes. His eyes. They were just, gorgeous. Breath taking. Earth shattering. Deep, ocean blue mixed with a powdery sky blue that shimmered around his sparkly pupils. Kevin blinked, unsure if he was looking at a human or a painting. Kevin shook his head when he heard Eddward clear his throat and nudge the paper at Mr. Grant, who also seemed to be entranced by Eddward's beauty.

"O-Oh, yes... new student," Mr. Grant chuckled nervously. He took the slip and looked it over. "Well, welcome, Eddward." Mr. Grant motioned for Eddward to take a seat.

Kevin couldn't stop staring at him. 'Oh my God, he's... fuck.' Kevin jumped when a green textbook was dropped on his desk.

"Now, kids," Mr. Grant said in a lecturing tone as he passed out the rest of the textbooks, "I know these textbooks are heavy and you're weak, but if you want to pass my class, you're going to have to deal with these. And yes, I ordered the ones that weigh 3 tons, not just 2."

Kevin was so distracted by Eddward's aura that he didn't have time to be amused by Mr. Grant's great sense of humor. Kevin examined the beanie Eddward had dawned over his head. It was black with two small white stripes running down the side. He wondered if the beanie was just a beanie, or if it had a significance like Kevin's own hat. Kevin also took note of the few thick chunks of jet black hair that came out of the beanie, as well as the strands that fell in Eddward's face and in front of his ears. 'Huh... interesting...'

Kevin will never forget how fast Eddward got up and marched out of the classroom when the bell rang. The redhead swore he blinked and Eddward had disappeared. Kevin desperately tried to follow him as he ran unsuccessfully through the crowd of students. He was almost tempted to say "wait", but he figured he'd look stupid if he did. So instead, after looking around frantically for a few minutes, he gave up. His eyes automatically brightened when he saw that Eddward was in his second period class, choir.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Mr. Ivan boomed as kids made their way into the music room. Mr. Ivan was a short, jolly man with salt and pepper hair and a beard to accompany it. Being 51 years old, he appeared as though he were only 35, inside and out. Kevin thought his choir teacher was the best teacher in school based on his personality.

"Just sit wherever," Mr. Ivan said with a wave of his hand as he slipped into his office.

Kevin sat where he always sat in the front row of the bass section. He was pleased to see Eddward sit only 3 chairs away from him in the tenor section. Kevin couldn't help but smile. 'Why the fuck am I so into you...'

After the bell rang, Mr. Ivan happily bounced out of his office with a smile. "Alright everyone, settle down! I know you're excited to look at me," he beamed his face, "for the whole year, but the first few days in this 'class' room are always business. Sowwy." The choir teacher made a pouty face, then smiled and went to his music stand with his attendance sheet on it beside his laptop.

"Alright... Andrew Anderson?"

"Here!"

"Grayson Antreassian?"

"HHHEEEEERRRREE!"

"Ok, thank you for announcing that so proudly- Rebecca Brooks?"

"Here."

"Emily Brooks?"

"Here!"

"Makayla Brown?"

"Present."

"Christian Claudison?"

"I like pancakes!"

"I'm sure you do- Evan Clee?"

"Here, bro!"

"Kevin Deangle?"

Kevin loved the way his name sounded when spoken out loud. Kev-in De-an-gle. "Here! he bellowed, holding his hand up.

Mr. Ivan read down the list of names until he came to Eddward's. "Eddward Palmer?"

Eddward was silent, and only raised his hand. Mr. Ivan noted him and marked him down. "New student. Always good to have more. Sometimes," he added jokingly with a nervous chuckle.

"Alright, everyone! Now I promise we will get to sing soon, but first, let me give you the agenda of the year!" Mr. Ivan said, clapping his chubby hands together.

Kevin was satisfied after choir. He walked merrily down the hallway, content that he was going to see Eddward more often. He walked into his Mythology classroom and was delighted to see Eddward sitting in the front row in the corner of the room! Now Kevin had something to look forward to besides the Greek gods! Kevin casually took his seat next to the black haired boy, trying his best to contain his excitement.

Mrs. Wagner was a funny and crazy lady who had been introduced to theatre and drama at a very young age. She had traveled with acting groups all around the world, co-wrote Broadway productions, and knew 17 languages. She had seen a lot and always loved to share her experiences with the youth of the world.

She strode in the classroom, her tiny feet thumping against the tile floor. "Oh, my Goooood, today has been crazy!" she announced, pressing her hands against her forehead. She pulled out a stool from underneath her desk and sat on it. "Ok, ok, kids, settle down, this isn't a bull fight." She looked around the room. "Hm... lots of familiar faces. And a new one! I like that. Well, it's been a while since a new student has come in. I have been wishing for some change around this old, crumbling building. Maybe this year we'll get to see that."

Kevin nearly had a heart attack when he saw Eddward sitting quietly in his 4th period Honors Anatomy and Physiology class. Making sure no one else took the seat next to Eddward, Kevin dashed to it and claimed it. He wasn't afraid to growl if anyone tried to take the seat or say they had already taken it. Kevin wasn't keen on making any exceptions.

By the time the bell rang to mark the end of 4th period, Kevin bolted out of the room and kept right on Eddward's tail. 'Please have A lunch please have A lunch please have A lunch,' Kevin repeated over and over in his head. Peach Creek High's luch schedule was set into 3 different blocks: A lunch, B lunch, and C lunch. High schoolers ate in A or B lunch, and the Peach Creek Middle School, which was connected to Peach Creek High School, ate during C lunch. There wasn't a lot of interactions between middle schoolers and high schoolers, and the teachers and faculty were relieved by that. The middle schoolers could be very obnoxious at times.

Kevin laughed out loud when he saw Eddward waiting patiently in line during the A lunch block. Dropping his books on a table, Kevin was about to go up and stand next to the new student. But suddenly, a teal haired boy cut in front of his march.

"Whhhheeerrre ya goin', sexy?"

Nathan Goldberg, aka Nat, was the famous celebrity of Peach Creek High. Standing at only 5'6" with turquoise eyes and freckles, Nathan was the social king (or queen as he liked to be called) that knew everybody's insides and outsides in the school. He always wore a smirk on his lips, and carried sarcasm in a pocket sized pouch.

"Ugh, nowhere Nat, now let me through," Kevin huffed angrily, shoving past the smaller.

"Ah, ah, ah," Nat replied, yanking on Kevin's jacket sleeve. "You haven't talked to any of your friends all day. What's been on your mind, baby?"

"Ah, look! It's that girl I like!" Pointing to a wall, Kevin ran over to the lunch line, just to get away from Nat. He sighed in relief when he was safe, and smiled when he saw Eddward just a few feet behind him. Besides this good fortune, the main entree was chicken and rice, Kevin's favorite school meal.

After a nice, hearty lunch, Kevin walked with Jacob to his fifth period class, Concert Band. Being a percussionist all his life, Kevin knew how to bang on any kind of instrument, but he loved playing auxiliary; xylophone and timpani were his favorite ones. Kevin wasn't surprised to see Eddward in the room. 'Hopefully, I'll have all my classes with him.' Eddward sat in the flute section, and assembled a shiny red flute while kicking his case under his seat. 'Hm, so he plays flute,' Kevin thought as he leaned over a snare, 'How interesting.'

"Kev, come on," Jacob said suddenly, "let's go to the library since they're doin' marching band stuff." Being football players, Kevin and Jacob barely played in band until October when the football season was over. Instead, they went to the school library to do work and sometimes fool around. It was a lot of fun making fart noises in a quiet space. Kevin made sure to make them sound wet.

Taking his seat next to Emmett in 6th period, Kevin felt imaginary tears accumulate in the corners of his eyes. Where was Eddward? Oh wait, there he was, just running a bit late. The slender teen took his seat in front of the teacher's desk, 3 rows away from Kevin. Mrs. William sat at her desk shuffling papers and adjusting her glasses. She too, was multilingual, and knew Arabic, Russian, and Egyptian. She lived in the middle east for a large part of her life, teaching at multiple universities. Now she taught at Peach Creek High, and this course was Honors Ancient History.

Mrs. William was strict, and Kevin was going to have a lot of laughs this year when Mrs. William would send out disruptive students to the office.

Eddward's beanie once again captivated Kevin's attention in 7th period Honors English 12 as Eddward sat in front of him. Kevin almost wanted to lean forward at pull it off, but he had a feeling that it would result in a lot of consequences.

Mrs. Price was a tiny Asian lady that was born and raised in California. She was very sweet, and usually never raised her voice. But the first day was always rough on her vocal chords. "Alright, class! Time to be quiet! I have some announcements!" Mrs. Price was never mean, and Kevin loved it.

The final bell of the day rang, and Kevin sprinted down the hallway in order to keep up with Eddward. He secretly watched him from afar as Eddward stopped at his locker in the Science wing, taking his time to neatly organize his messenger bag over his shoulder with his books inside. Kevin was surprised when Eddward brushed right past him, barely acknowledging him as an existing human being. 'Is he blind or something? Shoot, I could've said something to him!' Kevin thought to himself in a scolding manner as he shuffled downstairs through the crowd of exiting students to get his own belongings.

"Hey, Deangle!" Kevin heard a voice down from the hallway bark. Emmet and Jacob came marching through the hall, stone expressions plastered on their faces.

"Where the fuck have you been all day?" Jacob demanded angrily, slamming his hand on the locker next to Kevin.

"Yeah, what the hell, Kevin?" Emmett added, his tone bitter.

"S-Sorry, guys, I've just been distracted today, ok? It won't happen again," Kevin replied. He couldn't promise that though.

"Alright, Kev, we trust ya," Jacob sighed as the three boys made their way out of the building to drive to the mall to hang out together with some other students.

As Jacob and Emmett chattered to each other, Kevin scanned the parking lot for any sign of Eddward. He didn't find him, and sighed through his nose. 'Who exactly are you?'

Eddward drove himself home silently, keeping his eyes on the road. The sun gleamed on the surrounding pavement, and Eddward glanced at students on the sidewalks walking home. What a day. Eddward had barely paid attention to any humans other than himself and the school teachers as he had blew through his classes. He didn't have the patience, nor the time to deal with anybody. Frankly, he didn't have any energy to do anything. All he cared about was living. If there was any life left in him at all, he was going to try to use it. Try.

Eddward pulled into the driveway of his home, getting out of the car elegantly. His mother wasn't home, and neither was his little sister, so Eddward decided to go inside and clean to pass the time. He tried not to cry as he dusted the kitchen, but he couldn't help it.

His heart was full of too much pain from losing her.


	4. New Faces

Eddward's eyes opened before his alarm clock went off. He sat up quickly and silently in his bed, turning off the alarm before it started screaming. He crossed his arms over his lap and sighed. It was quiet. It was always quiet in the mornings. Eddward couldn't remember the last time his life had any noise in it. It had been awhile. His world was a sinkhole. His life was a sinkhole. There was no good in the air around him as he took a long inhale. Why did it have to been like this?

Walking to his dresser, Eddward pulled out his favorite black skinny jeans along with a pair of underwear, a black undershirt, and black socks. He buttoned his jeans and looked at himself in his full body mirror that hung on the wall. 'Have I really been starving myself that much?'

Slipping a grey sweater over his head along with his warm black jacket, Eddward sat on the edge of his bed to brush out his hair. Gorgeous hair he had, long and black and thick. It was clipped about halfway down his back with bangs sweeping over his face and his cheeks. Eddward liked the sound of his brush sifting through his hair. It was a smooth, clean sound. Eddward took his hair and tied it back into a ponytail. Next, he circled the ponytail round and round into a bun that pulled neatly at the nape of his neck. Applying a thin coat of hairspray, Eddward slid his beanie over his head, concealing his hair. He was embarrassed by its length and how thick it looked. He preferred to not be embarrassed by anything, but things were different now. His mere existence was an embarrassment.

Eddward entered his sister's room silently, smacking his lips quietly after brushing his teeth. He eyed his sister sweetly. She was soundly asleep in her bed, her dark wavy hair glistening in the faint daylight. She looked adorable. Eddward felt a small smile curl on his lips. It had been a long time since he smiled. It felt strange to feel happy.

He sat on the edge of the pink mattress and softly stroked his sister's face. "Isabeau..." he cooed.

The dark haired girl stirred. A tired moan emerged from her mouth. "I'm tired... early..." she whined.

"I know, dear, but you need to get up extra early today... you're going to school." Eddward kept on encouraging Isabeau to get up, and eventually she did.

She rubbed her tired eyes as she stood up. Yawning loudly, she made her way to her closet to pick out her uniform. Although she was only 6 years old, she was very intelligent and was enrolled in the town's private school, Wilson Creek's Academy. Eddward was supposed to attend Wilson Creek as well, but his mother thought he wouldn't be able to handle it based on what had happened to him that summer.

Eddward helped Isabeau get dressed in her blue and white uniform, fastening the collar around her smooth neck. "Alright," Eddward spoke softly with an expressionless face, "let's go downstairs and eat something, ay?"

As Isabeau poured herself a bowl of Cheerios, Eddward collected the school forms that his mother had signed the previous night. Shuffling them into a straight pile, he slid them into a folder and put it in his steel blue messenger bag. He then made his way to the kitchen to watch over Isabeau as she ate.

"Aren't you gonna eat somethin'?" she asked with a mouth full of cereal.

Eddward shook his head. "No, darling," he answered in a melancholy tone.

"Why not?" Isabeau asked.

"I don't eat anymore."

The morning air was cool and relaxing. Isabeau ran to the car as Eddward locked the front door of the house. The sun was coming up slowly, making its way above the hills in the distance. Eddward looked at the approaching light as he walked to the driveway along the cobblestone pathway. He secretly wished it would stay dark all night and all day like the inside of his soul.

Isabeau sat cheerfully in the backseat of Eddward's car and buckled herself. She placed her backpack next to her and kicked her feet against Eddward's seat. "Please, Isabeau..." Eddward sighed. Isabeau stopped kicking.

Eddward pulled out of the driveway quickly, starting down the road. The neighborhood was nice. Pastel colored houses sat next to each other, each one having a neatly landscaped front and back yard. It was a perfect street, really... almost too perfect for Eddward's liking. The main roads were pretty quiet as Eddward drove down them in silence while Isabeau hummed to herself in the back. Finally, Eddward pulled into the parking lot of Wilson Creek Academy, a mansion-like building with grey brick walls. The yard was green and lively, the marble steps to the front door dimly lit by the oncoming sunlight.

Eddward let Isabeau out of the car and began walking her towards the building. Eddward looked at the Academy with longing. 'Mother, why didn't you enroll me here instead of that dirty public school?' Isabeau squealed with delight when she entered the building and met her teacher. Eddward almost smiled. 'At least she's happy.'

Eddward kissed Isabeau on the forehead before he left her to go back to his house. The drive home wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't bad. It was neutral. Everything was neutral. Eddward no longer had feelings for anything or anyone. Not ever since she...

The sun was coming up faster when Eddward entered the house. He opened the living room curtains to let the light illuminate the modern-styled decor of the room. He gathered his school supplies and was about to leave when he heard a soft female voice behind him.

"Eddward?" Eddward's mother, Shiloh, tapped Eddward on the shoulder. The teen turned around and looked down on her. He was only a few inches taller than she was.

"Yes, Mother?" he answered quietly.

"Did you drop Isabeau off?" Shiloh tilted her head, her light silvery hair falling across her face.

Eddward nodded in response. "Yes."

"Ok..." Shiloh looked at the ground as if it would tell her what to say. She had so much to say to her son, so much to tell, so much to apologize about, so much to confess. She was worried about Eddward, worried that he might sink down into the black hole that took so much effort to get out of. She was worried that she might find him on the bathroom floor again, open pill bottle in hand, eyes colorless and dead. She couldn't let that happen again. She'd do anything to make sure that didn't happen.

She brushed the hair out of her face and cleared her throat. "Well, good luck, dear."

Eddward nodded and walked away from her, placing his hand on the doorknob. Before he could go however, Shiloh stopped him. "Eddward?"

"Mm," he grunted.

Shiloh tried not to cry. A desperate emotion swelled inside her chest. "I... I... I just want you to be happy," she said, voice breaking slightly.

Eddward sighed through his nose. "I know." He shut the door soundly behind him.

"I'm getting my car back tomorrow, guys!" Kevin smiled gleefully as he put his hands in the air.

"Finally! You're costing me so much in gas, bro!" Jacob laughed and gripped the steering wheel.

"So much? Dude, what the fuck, this is the second day you're driving me and I've given you 20 bucks," Kevin rebutted.

"Pfft," Jacob scoffed. "I don't care."

"Heyyy guys, um, Jayden says coach wants to see us before class starts," Emmett announced as he scrolled through his phone messages.

"What for?" Kevin asked, turning to look at Emmett sprawled out in the backseat.

"Don't ask me," Emmett replied as he opened an app.

The boys pulled into the school parking lot after getting their usual at Speed's. Kevin hopped out of the pick up truck, grabbing his backpack as something familiar caught his eye. He saw Eddward's beanie only a few cars away emerge from a silver Honda Chrysler, and after seeing the rest of Eddward's body as well, Kevin watched intently as the blue eyed teen quickly walked across the parking lot. Kevin stared at him as he briskly made his way to the school's entrance. Kevin hadn't realized he was staring until Emmett bopped him upside the head to get his attention.

"Bro! Come on!" Emmett laughed as Kevin followed his friends into the school, his cheeks tinting red with frustration.

The school's loud cafeteria welcomed everyone in. Kevin glanced at Eddward as he wandered to the breakfast line, patiently waiting behind a small girl. He noticed how Eddward kept looking at the girl with a seemingly major interest and he pondered why.

"KEVIN DEANGLE!" Kevin's named was screamed across the table. "Man, come on! Pay attention!" The booming voice belonged to Dameon, co-captain of the football team. "Hell, I'm not even the real captain and I'm aware of everything more than you!"

Kevin looked around the breakfast table at his friends: Dameon, Jacob, Emmett, Nat, Chris, Hutch, Lucas, Jayden, Dave, Timothy... and the cheerleaders, Susan, Emily, and Fiona. Everyone was staring at him in confusion.

"What's been going on with you, honey bun?" Nat asked, running his fingers through his slick hair. "You haven't been yourself ever since school started.

"Yeah, Kev, what gives?" Susan's tough voice startled the redhead.

"I'm sorry, guys... I didn't think I was being weird. I guess I'm just nervous about school or something; you know how I have my anxiety attacks."

"Yeah, sadly you get that from your dad," Chris huffed.

"Eh, whatev, Deangle. Just stick with us, k? Don't wander off to Deangle Land." Jayden chuckled loudly as he unzipped his athletic back to get something.

"Deangle Land?" Nat said. "Sounds like somewhere I wanna be."

Eddward sat with his hood up at an empty table and observed the students around him. They were all so loud and obnoxious, nothing like the students at St. Mondour. Eddward's eyes calculated silently as he continued to look at his surroundings. Unbeknownst to him, Eddward was being eyed by a pair of brown orbs across the room.

"Hm, fresh meat..." Eddy Jamison pushed himself away from the wall, clacking his teeth in excitement. "Hey, Ed, Jimmy... look."

Two punk looking boys stared in the direction Eddy's finger was pointing. Both seeing Eddward at the same time, their eyes windened. Ed smiled with an open mouth. "Oo, who's that?" he asked eagerly.

"I dunno," Jimmy said quietly, "but he looks interesting."

"Let's go get him, boys," Eddy whispered as he and his gang slithered in between the tables.

"Heyyyy there!" Eddy smacked his hand on Eddward's table, making the hooded teen jump in surprise.

"What's goin' on, babe?" Jimmy inquired, smiling seductively.

Eddward looked back and forth, unsure of what to do. He cleared his throat and ignored the trio that was circling around him.

"Yeah, hot stuff. You're new here, aren't ya? We saw you in choir yesterday. You shy or somethin'?" Eddy crossed his arms and leaned against the table, studying the stranger.

Ed smiled and waved, his face right next to Eddward's. "Hiya!" he bellowed cheerfully. The husky boy yanked off Eddward's hood, revealing his face. Eddward growled, glaring at Ed then at Eddy.

Eddy's eyes widened when he saw Eddward's angelic features. 'Damn... he's hot.' "Hmm... why aren't ya talking to us? Jimmy, get Johnny over here."

Jimmy nodded with a sinister smirk. "Johnny!" he screamed across the room. A tall lanky teen wearing faded jeans, a white tee, and a heavy brown jacket came up to the table.

"What's goin' on, guys?" he asked, voice raw and villain-like.

"Johnny, this is..." Eddy looked at Eddward. "Name?"

Eddward hesitated before speaking. "Eddward," he finally answered.

"Eddward," Eddy looked back at Johnny. "And he's not talkin'."

"Oo, you don't wanna do that," Johnny said slyly as he made his way around the table to Eddward's side, "you might get in trouble. And we don't want that." Johnny pulled out a wooden board from behind his back and shoved it in Eddward's face. "This is Spank." The board started at Eddward with an angry expression scribbled on with red and blue marker. "And you don't wanna mess with him."

Eddward wanted to slap the board right out of Johnny's hand. Who did these guys think they were anyway? Luckily before Eddward lost his temper, the bell rang, and everyone began to disappear.

Eddy's gang stayed hot on Eddward's trail as they stalked him to his locker. "Damn..." Eddy said, "he's got a gorgeous face, doesn't he, Ed..."

The abnormally tall blond answered with a large smile. "He sounds like an Asian, Eddhey!"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "He's obviously not Asian, Ed. But he certainly sounds like something not from the U.S..."

After watching Eddward from a distance for a few minutes, the gang broke off on their own separate ways to go to class. Kevin emerged with watchful eyes from the boys' bathroom only a few paces away from Eddward's locker. He stared like a child would at ice cream at the pale skinned teen, mesmerized by his calm and elegant demeanor. The redhead followed him to their first period class, eager to stare at him some more. 'I swear to God, if someone saw how I was lookin' him over, they'd think I was gay.' Kevin shook his head as he was knocked momentarily out of his trance when he felt a sharp nail jab his side. It was Nat.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, are you gonna act normal today?" Nat asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes, yes, I promise," Kevin answered, hoping the annoyed look on his face would become apparent to Nat. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Good, good," Nat said. "Oh, and I got another question: are you actually gonna sing in choir this year?"

This question seemed random to the jock. Kevin had been in choir ever since 5th grade, but he had never sang once. He only pretended to. He had such a strong fear of having a terrible voice that he always kept his mouth shut whenever it came to music. The only reason he was in choir was because of the joyous atmosphere and the peaceful feeling he got when he was with his friends in the class. Ever since he had become a member of choir, everyone had always demanded a stanza of song from him. But Kevin wouldn't budge, and he intended to keep his voice a secret from the world forever.

"I don't friggin' know, Nat..." Kevin mumbled now that he and the smaller teen were in front of Mr. Grant's classroom.

Nat nodded. "Ok, that means no," he stated plainly. He looked at Kevin with his tricky, furtive eyes. "I guarantee, Deangle, that I will hear you sing no matter what it takes." With that, Nat made his way down the hall to his own classroom.

Kevin made a face as he walked away. "Yeah right, fucker," he snorted as he entered the classroom, his thoughts being cleared as he saw Eddward sitting quietly in his assigned seat.

The day went on as it usually did. No actual lessons were started yet, but the students had fun talking to the teachers and getting a feel for what the year was going to be like. Almost all of the teachers at Peach Creek High were fun and energetic, but, like always, there's always one or two who drag everyone down. Kevin was thankful that he didn't have teachers like that on his schedule, and he hoped that Eddward was relieved too- if he even cared.

Third period was the first time Kevin got to seriously hear Eddward's voice. It happened when they were assigned to be lab partners for the year. Filled with excitement, Kevin had mustered all his courage to talk to the mysterious entity sitting beside him.

"So... lab partners..." Kevin chuckled nervously. 'What the fuck was that, Deangle?! God, this is worse than asking out a girl!'

Eddward looked at him with a sort of annoyed expression like he didn't want to be bothered. "Yes," he replied coolly, "lab partners. It'll be fun." There was no trace of enthusiasm, or sarcasm in his voice. It was just a sentence said without tone or meaning. Just words. Kevin furrowed his brow after Eddward looked away. There was something strange about his voice. Was it an accent?

Kevin decided not to say anything for the rest of the day to Eddward in order to avoid something awkward. He kept on staring at him, though. Kevin acted normal in front of his friends despite the previous day's strange attitude, and only shot glances at Eddward when no one was paying attention. God, he was intriguing. Kevin had no idea why.

Lunch was busy, as usual, and everyone around Kevin's table was listening intently as Nat explained the party he was hosting the following weekend.

"Alright, children, now listen up. This is the last real summer party of the year, ok? We're saying goodbye to fun times and hello to boring homework. So, I expect every one of you bitches to be there, otherwise I will have to punish you. And the punishment will be sexual." He winked. "I will bring invitations and my RSVP tomorrow to hand out, although you already know where I live, and all of you already stalk me on my phone. Sounds good? Good. Now I'm gonna go get some food that I know I won't eat." Nat trailed away from the table and into the cafeteria line.

Kevin smiled. Nat hosted the best parties. Between Nat and Jacob, Kevin didn't know who hosted them better. Kevin looked at Eddward who was sitting alone a few tables away. 'I wonder if he'll come. I bet Nat already knows about him. Nat knows about every new person who's ever set foot in this town.'

Meanwhile, Nat felt his shoulder being grabbed by a slender hand. "Hey, bud," Eddy's voice greeted.

Nat looked up at him. "Sup, Eddy?"

"Nothing much, just starving. Me and lumpy over here haven't eaten since last night. Ed tried to make spaghetti but it failed epically." The blue haired teen paused, a tricky expression spreading across his face. "Look over there," he instructed, pointing at a table in the center of the cafeteria.

Nat looked over. He instantly became interested. "Hm. Who's that? I've never seen him before."

"Name's Eddward," Eddy answered. "I dunno where he's from or anything, but he is hot as fuck. You should go introduce yourself."

"Not should, must," Nat corrected with a smile. "It's always my job to welcome the newbies."

Nat didn't even bother to wait in line anymore. He excused himself from his friends who he was waiting with, and began to casually stroll over to the hooded teen. He slid himself in the seat next to Eddward and looked him over. "Hey there," he said smoothly.

Eddward snapped his head at Nat. 'Great... another idiot...' Eddward didn't say anything and crossed his arms, turning away to let the teen know he wasn't interested.

Nat knew he was going to have to dig a bit to get this guy under wraps. "You're new here aren't you? Now I don't want any trouble, I just want to welcome you to the city. Now, can you take that hood off? A teacher can get you in trouble ya know..."

Eddward pondered the thought for a moment, then reluctantly removed his hood. Nat's eyes widened when he saw Eddward's pale, smooth skin. 'Eddy was right, this guy really is something special. I'm gonna have to get close to him.' Nat smiled to himself and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, Nat! Get over here!" Johnny called from a few tables away. Nat looked at him and waved. He then turned his head to Eddward.

"Eddward, right?"

Eddward nodded.

"Alright, cool. I'll catch ya later, Edd-agator," Nat smirked as he got up and walked away.

Eddward stared at Nat's back for a moment before loosening his posture. 'Edd-agator... this sure is some awfully strange country...'

The second day of school seemed to be dragging for Eddward. He felt small and exhausted as he trudged through his classes. Nothing exciting transpired, and no earth shattering changes were made in his life. Everything was the same, dark, dank, and cruel. Why did he have to be alive?

Eddward walked into the band room with his head up but his shoulders slumped. He had no intention of drawing attention to himself. He didn't want to fit in, he didn't want to be an outcast, he didn't want to be anybody. After placing his books on a table next to the teacher's office, Eddward made his way to his locker to fetch his flute. He sat down in the front row of the wind player's section, adjusting his keys and his valves on the instrument. He spontaneously glanced up when someone caught his eye.

That girl.

Yes, it was that girl, the one Eddward had noticed in marching band camp the month before and this morning in the breakfast line. Eddward couldn't stop staring as the girl sat down across from him, putting her clarinet together. Eddward found himself drawn to her. His pupils widened and his pulse fluttered. He felt energy seep through his veins. The girl looked so familiar... exactly like... _her._

Eddward shook his head as the band instructor walked up to his stand, laughing. "Haha ok everybody, sorry about the delay. Let's start practicing! We gotta master this music before the first football game this Friday!"

Ah, yes, the football game. Eddward had heard a lot of exciting murmurs about it. He assumed football was a big thing at Peach Creek High. As the instructor started everyone up with tuning, Eddward shot secret glances at the girl with the clarinet in her hands and the headband in her hair.

The parking lot bristled with students as the day came to a close. Kevin and his friends however, were making their way to the locker room for football practice.

"Aw, man, I'm so pumped for this game!" Emmett squealed as he shoved his backpack in his locker while pulling out his athletic bag.

"Same, bro. It's gonna be fuckin' awesome!" Jacob took off his shirt and replaced it with his jersey.

Kevin smiled as he acknowledged his friends' comments. His mind, however, was focused on another thing: Eddward. Kevin was determined to speak to him, to befriend him, to know him. And he knew he still had a chance. Eddward was in the marching band, and Kevin was on the football team. Practices ran at the same time and ended at the same time. Kevin had a plan. He was going to catch Eddward by surprise into his net.

The day wasn't over yet!


	5. Author's Note 1

**Hello, friends!**

Okay, let's try that again...

**HEYYYY, WASSSUPPP?!**

Much better.

Okay, okay, so I know you're probably wondering: _where is the update?_

Well, truth be told, I have been extremely busy with school and school related/community related activities. They have pretty much filled a good chunk of my daily schedule. And now since I was recently hired to my first job, that schedule has been even _more _jammed. And unfortunately, during the periods of time I have been free, I have been... yes, I'll say it... SEVERELY PROCRASTINATING. Aaaand I've been neglecting this fanfic, and I apologize.

So, I have a NEW proposal (and motivational strategy for myself) and it is this- if I do not have 10 chapters MAXIMUM updated by next Wednesday, I am going to delete this fanfic (for _now), _and focus on other projects.

I know none of you want that to happen.

I understand that this fanfic is actually important to you and I know that you like it... I think. :3

And I am very happy that you do.

But I have to develop a new "policy" that gives me consequences along with all of you if I don't or "can't" meet demands.

Whew... that was a loooot of seriousness... heh.

Anywho, so I am 99.9% SURE that I will get off my lazy a** and WRITE! I have so many great plans for this fic, and FUTURE works of mine that I hope you will love!

So, there. I just wrote myself a pep talk. I'm tired of putting things off for you guys, it's ENOUGH. I'm ready to be efficient in my work. I am commited... and I would like to give you all an award for waiting so terribly long.

So here we go! Wednesday is coming fast!

:)

Again, thank you ALL for your continued support.

Also, real quick:

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, from the show or from other writers/creators. I am not making any profit from writing this story.**

But you already knew that, didn't you? ;)

-EddwardPalmerKDJUM


End file.
